


Run. Hide. Don't make a sound. One false move and you'll be found.

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Objectification, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Trailer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie… Leslie… Leeeeslie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run. Hide. Don't make a sound. One false move and you'll be found.

_"Leslie... Leslie... Leeeeslie..."_

Shivering white hands clasped tightly over Leslie's mouth. Unwilling to blink, his eyes were starting to water, droplets spilling onto the thumb and pointer fingers he was digging into his cheekbones. His icy blue gaze stared though the narrow slit in the top of the locker, following every dip and weave of the monster in the hallway beyond.

_"Leslie... Leslie..."_

Leslie bit down on the joint between his fingers and thumb, too distracted to notice the pain. The monster turned its head, the bright light shining out from the diver's mask faceplate blinding him. Leslie pushed himself against the cold metal of the locker. The space was tight and confining, but it was also his only protection against the nightmares that wandered freely through this twisted world.

Light woman bent awkwardly on her overlong legs, checking under a table for her quarry. Not finding any trace of Leslie she lurched towards the next hallway, bumping against a table in the process.

Leslie waited, eyes shut tight, until the sounds of light woman's asynchronous footsteps had faded completely.

As the wave of fear induced adrenaline passed, Leslie began to feel the throbbing in his hand. He loosened his jaw, tasting copper in his mouth. He'd bit down hard enough to break the skin. It hurt, but he didn't have time to think much about it. He had to keep moving. He had to keep moving or else he would be found.

Gently, Leslie pushed open the door to the locker. His bare feet were almost soundless against the rotting wooden floor as he started moving, going the opposite direction of the light woman.

At every opportunity Leslie ducked under a table or slipped into an adjoining room. Keeping out of the line of sight if a haunted or monster happened to be passing by. All it would take is for him to be spotted once and they would all know where he was. If they knew, they would tell **him**.

Leslie's movements were clumsy and inaccurate, but he was good at hiding all the same. He had gotten a lot of practice when he was younger. His mother seemed to get sad when she looked at him, so Leslie had gotten into the habit of hiding from her. He had gotten so good at it, he could hide for almost a full day without letting her see him, longer if she had gotten out the angry bottles that were kept in the basement.

Of course back home, he only had to hide from his mother, but in the mental world screwing up was only one careless blunder away.

The door at the far end of the hallway burst open. Through it came a haunted, a vicious looking rusty spike impaled through its right eye. Leslie flinched, but it was already too late. He had been spotted. The haunted gurgled letting out a cry of discovery. One rotting hand lifting to point at Leslie.

The albino took off as fast as he could go, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to get away.

One of the side rooms had a bed, stripped bare to nothing but the mattress and the frame. Leslie kneeled down and crawled into the narrow space. Hoping against hope he had been quick enough. Hoping that the haunted had not seen him enter this room.

Leslie curled into himself on his side. Wrapping his arms around himself tightly, his hands pressed over his ears to drown out the sound of the haunted pursuing him.

"Away… away, away, away, go away..." Leslie couldn't keep the words inside. They ran through his head and through his lips. A silent plea to any god that might be watching.

The fabric of reality ripped, visible shockwaves passing through the air. The light seemed to be sucked out of the room Leslie was in, and in the hallways beyond. The very air seemed to tint a dark purple-blue.

The hair on the back of Leslie's neck raised. Chills passing through him as he sensed his approach.

Leslie held his breath. Every fiber of his body wishing and praying that he wouldn't be found. The sound of slow but even footsteps approached. Out of the corner of his eye Leslie caught a glimpse of an ankle. Human but scarred up along the foot.

Leslie wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, wanted to cry and run, but terror pinned him in place. Clinging to the vain hope that he was hidden.

"Found you…"

Invisible hands grabbed Leslie, digging into his jacket and the straps hanging off of it, dragging him out from under the bed. Leslie kicked and struggled, clawing at the floor, trying to grab hold of something. But the invisible hands pried his grip from anything he managed to get a hold on.

Leslie shrieked as the hands picked him up from the floor and threw him down on the mattress. The worn sleeping surface was hard and the springs creaked audibly under the weight pressing down on them.

Fingers wrapped around Leslie's wrist, this time they weren't the cold invisible ones, but the hot and unbreakable grip of the master of this dreamscape.

Ruvik pinned Leslie down against the bed, his grin widening as he watched his plaything thrashing about in a useless bid for freedom.

Ruvik grabbed a handful of messy cream colored hair, wrenching Leslie's head back so the albino had no choice but to look at him. Prevented from escaping, Leslie began to tremble. His nervous energy flowing through him building up as anxiety and terror ran in a vicious cycle.

Ruvik licked his lips, having to force himself to calm as he drunk in the sight before him. He wanted to enjoy it for a little longer before his baser urges took over.

Right now Leslie feared him. His pale blue eyes cut into the darkness and found the endless night. Its vastness so beyond him that he could only think to turn and run.

Soon, though, once this game of cat and mouse had been played and Leslie tired of running. Ruvik would be there with open arms. They would be together soon, the light and the darkness.

Leslie was always, and would forever be, his.

But for this moment, just a taste would do. A promise wrapped in a threat.

Ruvik pressed their lips together, muffling Leslie's shriek. Taking the opportunity Ruvik pried Leslie lips open with his and slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Leslie's shivers increased in intensity, but Ruvik's weight on top of him and iron grip held him down.

**No escape.**

Ruvik pulled from the kiss, lowing his lips to Leslie's neck and biting into the skin just under Leslie's ear. Lips freed, Leslie screamed, but no one was around to hear him but a man who had no mercy.

Ruvik's hands ran over Leslie's sides, thumbs digging into the curve of his hips.

Leslie in a rush of panic fuelled energy brought his hands up and shoved hard against Ruvik's chest. The push might have not been enough to get Ruvik off of him if Leslie hadn't combined it with a knee to the gut.

Temper flaring up like a flame given a torrent of gas, Ruvik growled and made a grab for Leslie. Like a flash of quicksilver the albino slipped through his fingers, landing on the floor and rolling a few feet before scrambling into an approximation of a standing position, then from there into a run.

Ruvik rose to pursue him, but thought better of it a moment later. Leslie couldn't hide forever. There was still plenty of time to play.

Ruvik relayed Leslie's last known location and the direction he was running to his servants, already anticipating the next encounter. 


End file.
